Talk:House of El
Family Tree Since the family tree uses the pipe table syntax, which breaks when nested inside fancy templates like the Organization template, I created a template that will display the El family tree (Template:ElFamilyTree) as a workaround. If you wish to edit the family tree, edit this template, --Profzoom 23:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) You're an ass ... I'm working on an actual family tree that includes everyone's names in the House of El. I'm doing a lot of research and that's what i found. I will share what i have created once it's done. Don't delete my findings SilverAero (talk) 12:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :If you're talking to Profzoom, he hasn't been active in a while. If you're talking to me because I deleted Kalya Var-El... then I'm not an ass, I'm an admin. The page did not follow naming standards and did not use a page template. :As for mapping out a family tree, the current one is outdated. We use the template now, and the El family is one I've been meaning to tackle for a while. The problem is that pre-Crisis, Man of Steel, Birthright and probably Secret Origin too all have different familial relationships. So there is no "one" family tree. We're going to need multiple different family trees to map the problem, and I think for pre-Crisis, I'm split between just uploading the tree image from or recreating it in Family Tree to allow for linking. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) my bad then, I thought Profzoom deleted the page ... I'm just doing some research, trying to figure out a family tree. I'll share with you what i am working on. There does seem to be a bit of an issue with the lineage. Kem-L, Bar El, Im El, Sorn El, Sul El, and Shu El have no mention of a father. And according to the information on this wiki Hyr El has no mention of any sons or daughters. So the only thing that makes sense to me, Hyr El is the father of Kem, Bar, Im, Sorn, Sul, and Shu. SilverAero (talk) 13:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :If there's gaps, there's gaps. We don't fill them in unless there's explicit reason to fill them in. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Do you read any of the information that's on the pages of the wiki your the admin of? "Hyr-El's direct family lineage is what eventually evolved into the modern House of El." "Val-El is a direct paternal ancestor of the super-hero known as Superman." Val El's father is Bur El, and Bar El's father is Plen El. Plen El's page mentions he did marry. It is safe to assume certain details from this SilverAero (talk) 13:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Stress Assume. It's speculation, no matter how strong. Also, I would take those blurbs with a grain of salt. It's worth going over with a primary source. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree 100% that it is worth going over with a primary source, but for the time being I'll keep what i have together instead of dividing it up, with notes attached to it. SilverAero (talk) 14:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC)